De gatos y otras cosas
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Conjunto de drabbles y un one-shot] Haru y Rin enfrentan toda clase de situaciones, porque tienen dueño, porque el departamento es un desastre total, pero sobretodo, porque se aman fielmente. [Participante del Reto libre: Haz una tabla del Foro Iwatobi swim Club]
1. Caballa

**Hey, gente. No sé si me recuerden, no los culpo si no. Igual, vengo a presentarles mi participación a un reto. Espero puedan dedicarle un poco de su tiempo XD**

 **Este Drabble participa con 195 palabras. Con la palabra clave: "Comida/cena".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Alguien debió habérselo dicho. Aunque recuerda claramente las bromas de Nagisa al respecto. Sin embargo, da igual ahora. Claramente, porque Nanase Haruka era un reverendo dolor en el estómago. Sobretodo en la cena.

—Pescado de nuevo... eh.

—Si no te gusta no comas.

Chasqueando la lengua y reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas un "otra cosa, por favor", Rin comenzó a comer. Muy a su pesar era comida que su considerado novio había preparado. No podía quejarse, no mientras Haruka siguiera presente.

Iba en camino otro bocado, cuando el moreno soltó un escueto "Rin" que llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La próxima vez haré... –Rin pudo apreciar ese precioso gesto de desviar la mirada y sonrojarse con delicadeza–. Algo con carne, lo prometo.

El pelirrojo dejó que su risa fuera breve y sencilla.

—Mh, no. –Dejó los palillos sobre el pescado asado–. Está perfecto así.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, pese al gruñido de Nanase, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Predijo una tormenta en esos ojos azules antes de que se cruzaran con los escarlatas suyos.

Porque sabía de sobra que cada beso sobre aquellos labios tan delgados y adictivos provocaba una tempestad.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


	2. Bañera

**Este drabble de aquí participa con 286 palabras. Con la palabra clave: "Baño".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Existían muchas cosas de las cuales Haru podía quejarse. Muchísimas. Una de _esas cosas_ hasta tenía un nombre: Matsuoka Rin. Aquel pelirrojo de risa estruendosa, de sonrisa afilada, de dientes puntiagudos y excelente amante. Oh, señor, es que tenía que admitirlo. Rin era maravilloso en la cama, o sobre la barra de la cocina, o sobre la lavadora, o sobre la mesa. Pero sobre todo, era magnífico en la bañera.

Justo ahora, podría dar fe de la veracidad de sus afirmaciones si es que pudiera hilar palabras coherentes. Pero no, puesto que de sus labios se salían los suspiros y los monosílabos rompían más la, ya de por sí rasgada, cordura del pelirrojo.

—Rin... más, ¡más!

—Ha...Haru, Haru, Haru...

Si el moreno hubiera estado la mitad de cuerdo, habría regañado al pelirrojo por repetir su nombre tan consecutivamente. Sin embargo, Haru ni siquiera estaba consciente de llamarse Haru. Lo único que pedía era 'más rápido', mientras que su novio entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos derechas. Su izquierda se aferraba al borde de la piscina, a la vez que la de Rin apretaba su muslo derecho y ejercía la fuerza suficiente para sacudirle al ritmo de las embestidas.

La cúspide culminante de su placer vino con un jadeo sonoro de ambos y lo inminente. Después el pequeño baño, del departamento que compartían, se llenó de suspiros y otros jadeos. Los pulmones de ambos necesitaban oxígeno, cosa que no podían negarles.

...Por ahora.

—Haru _ha_ eres _ah hermoso eh..._

Quiso fulminarlo con la mirada, pero Rin provocó otra tormenta acompañada de azotes en la costa.

Podría reclamarle después, darle caballa por un mes por tal atrevimiento. Claro, si es que lograba acordarse.

—¡Ah, Rin! Sí... así.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Crema

**Este drabble de aquí participa con 360 palabras. Con las palabras clave: "Tareas domésticas".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Una mala costumbre de Matsuoka era dejar desastre cual tifón donde quiera que fuera. Haruka a veces se preguntaba cómo es que podía tolerarlo cada día de la semana, de cada mes. Mas, era su novio, y el contrato que no recuerda haber firmado especificaba: "amarlo con defectos incluidos", porque eran éstos quienes hacían especial a su querido tiburón.

Había límites, no obstante. Rin disfruta de sobrepasarlos, siempre.

Como ahora. Donde el moreno no podía evitar el tic de su ojo izquierdo. El pelirrojo podía ser un _buen cocinero_ , –¿qué? Haru era aquí el gran chef–, pero dejaba la cocina salpicada de…cualquier cosa.

—¡Rin! –Rogó para que su voz sonará lo suficientemente fuerte y severa.

—¡Qué! –Alcanzó a oír, probablemente del baño. Se dirigió ahí, dando grandes zancadas.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, ya tendría tiempo de lamentarse.

—¿Ya viste cómo dejaste la cocina? –Frunció el ceño.

Rin le miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

—¡¿Qué dem…?! –Le pareció, por la mueca, que Rin entendió de qué hablaba–. Ah, eso… No es para tanto, corazón. Ya lo arreglo.

Oh, no, esa sonrisa de tonto no iba a funcionar.

—Mira este baño también –Recogió lo que parecía una crema depiladora–. ¿Es en serio? –Intentó que su risa no saliera tan escandalosa.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¡Basta! ¡Dame eso!

—No. –Le miró, volviendo a su faceta seria–. Tienes que limpiar la casa.

—¿Haa? ¿Qué? –Rin hizo una linda mueca de confusión–. Estás loco.

—Lo estaré si no limpias.

Sin decir nada más, se fue del lugar, aún con la crema en mano.

…

Bueno, tener a Rin tumbado sobre el sofá por _esa_ clase de esfuerzo físico también podía ser gratificante.

Haruka había salido el fin de semana entero con Makoto y Nagisa, dejándole a Rin vía libre para encargarse de la limpieza del departamento.

Satisfecho, fue hasta donde el pellirrojo. Dejó su pequeña maleta a un costado del mullido mueble y se agachó a la altura del rostro durmiente de su chico.

—Rin, –llamó, con delicadeza–, despierta, mi amor.

Al no obtener respuesta clara sonrió. Depositó un breve y dulce beso sobre los labios contrarios.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Gato

**Este one-shot de aquí participa con 609 palabras. Con la palabra clave: "Mascota".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Había un pequeño gato. De pelaje azabache y ojos de cielo nublado. A él le gustaba tomar el agua que Haru cariñosamente le dejaba por las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. No le gustaba mucho, pero igual comía las croquetas que Rin le dejaba a las mismas horas.

Sin embargo, no vivía con ellos. Era un gato que la calle vio nacer, y al que la misma debiera ver morir. No tenía grandes expectativas al respecto de su muerte, era un gato.

«Los gatos son libres» dice Haru.

«Y tú perezoso» respondería Rin, arriesgando su suerte de comer pescado una semana entera.

Y el mencionado les escucharía curioso desde el balcón, que era donde dejaban sus alimentos. Una noche de luna clara, pero nubes negras. Ciertamente, el par de humanos de los que se apiadó eran divertidos. Si no gritaban por una cosa, alzaban la voz por otra. Si no discutían por algo, motivos les sobraban para reconciliarse.

—Oh, hey, amigo. –La voz de Rin le sacaría de sus cavilaciones de gato. Levantó la cabeza lejos de su plato para mirar la sombra que era el muchacho.

—Hoy nevará, quédate. –Ése era Haru, de pocas palabras.

—¡Cierto! ¿No has pasado frío, enano? –Olió una mano acercarse, dejando que Rin le acariciara las orejas. Sí, justo ahí–. Podemos hacerte una cama calientita.

—Rin, Señor Gato, entren ya.

Realmente no había tenido frío los últimos días, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero vaya que lo sintió cuando los dedos del chico dejaron sus orejas. Rin se fue tras Haru, alegando que "Señor Gato" no era un buen nombre y un montón de cosas más que no quiso escuchar. Cosas de humanos.

Señor Gato maulló antes de entrar a la sala de un salto. Maulló de nuevo mientras saltaba al sofá. Y maulló una última vez antes de caer rendido ante la calidez del lugar.

...

Yami-chan despertaría con el olor a croquetas. Abriría sus ojos lentamente para tentar la paciencia de Rin. Maullaría pausado para que Haru riera.

Sin embargo, haría sus estiramientos matutinos con velocidad si no Rin tiraría su comida a la basura.

Su ansiada agua estaría, junto con las croquetas, a un lado de la mesa. A la que se sentarían sus humanos para comer también. Maulló deseoso de expresar su alegría.

...Pero, esperen. ¿Acababa de llamarles "sus humanos"?

—¿Lo ves, Haru? Me ama.

—Sí, claro, campeón. Come.

—¿Haa? ¿A quién llamas campeón, Nanase?

'Señor Gato diagonal Yami-chan' maullaría tratando de calmar a sus humanos.

Porque no estaba mal que le pertenecieran.

Después de todo, saltar al sofá después del desayuno no estaba mal. Mucho menos si recibía caricias detrás de las orejas. Ah, sí, así.

...Aunque había algo con lo que no estaba del todo convencido.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? –Oyó la voz de Rin y se volteó hacia su figura. Haru era quien le estaba mimando, pero se había detenido.

Haru debió haber hecho algo mal, porque Rin bufó.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Yami-chan? –Rin pareció depositar todas sus esperanzas en él o algo así. Pero Señor Gato no veía más que sombras, así que no objetó nada.

Sólo miró la forma de Rin largamente hasta que un chasquido se escuchó.

—Genial, lástima de gato...lo que me faltaba. –La silueta se alejó, hasta que no la vio más. Sin embargo, la risa de Haru llamó su atención.

—Alguien debe decirle a Rin que se mira ridículo con esa chaqueta rosa, Señor Gato..., –parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus carcajadas–, pero ése no seré yo.

Cosas de humanos, se dijo. Volvió la cabeza a la comodidad del sofá, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño otra vez.

* * *

 **Aquí hago referencia al chiste sobre los gatos, porque según ellos se creen nuestros dueños. Ya saben, "humano, aliméntame" y cosas como esas.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


	5. Res

**Este drabble de aquí participa con 309 palabras. Con las palabras clave: "Cambio de ropa".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Haru había hecho brochetas de diferentes tipos de carne. Haru. _Su Haru._

Aquél que le miraba indiferente, con ese bellísimo rubor instalado en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? Come.

—Mh, te amo, Haru-chan. –Le mostró una de esas sonrisas dedicadas especialmente a él.

—Cállate y come.

…

La cena había pasado como cualquier otra, aunque sin pescado esta vez. Rin se lanzó hacia la cama, completamente satisfecho. En cuerpo y alma. Porque Haru era tan adorable. Daría vueltas en la cama cual colegiala enamorada, pero él era un hombre hecho y derecho… Que caía ante los pies de otro hombre, pero era hombre igual.

—Rin.

—¿Mh? –Le respondió, teniendo la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

—Hazte a un lado. –Y ése era Nanase Haruka.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

El de ojos escarlata se levantó de la cama, sin mirar al moreno. Pensando en darse una ducha – porque, carajo, la necesitaba–, no se percató que cómo iba vestido Haru sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Unos mares le devolvían la mirada, tempestuosos.

Las piernas largas y bien torneadas de ese tono blanco lechoso, a causa de la falta de sol, le estaban saludando. Su novio pudo haber dejado la natación hace años, pero esas delicias se mantenían intactas. Siguió. Porque Haru parecía no traer nada debajo de esa… un momento, ¿esa era su antigua sudadera* de Samezuka? De ser así, qué bueno que la conservó todos estos años. Soltó un suspiro, activando aquello que le gustaba llamar "autocontrol".

Continuó ascendiendo la mirada, encontrándose una maravilla de mueca en el rostro de su novio. Haruka tenía las mejillas completamente sonrosadas, esquivaba su mirada, sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el cuello de la sudadera. Inició la fase dos del "autocontrol".

—Rin. –Llamó, de una forma que se le antojó demasiado seductora.

—Haru. –Le respondió, ya con la voz ronca.

—¿Todavía…? –soltó un jadeo–, ¿tienes hambre?

* * *

 ***: Le puse así, porque bueno, no tiene capucha; y la verdad, no supe qué ponerle XD Ustedes disculpen.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


	6. Abrazo

**Este drabble de aquí participa con 123 palabras. Con las palabras clave: "Dormir juntos".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi_ _swim_ _Club._

* * *

Costumbre de ambos. Una forma de sentirse conectados. De sentirse amados, también. Constituía una especie de ritual, pues desde que comenzaron a sentirse atraídos mutuamente venían practicándolo.

Rin siempre iba primero, seguido de Haru, y sí quería, Señor Gato también se uniría.

El pelirrojo metería un brazo bajo la almohada y el otro lo dejaría reposar sobre la cintura ajena; el moreno cerraría ambos manos contra la camiseta contraria, y Yami-chan se acurrucaría a los pies de ambos.

Los ojos grises se cerrarían primero después de un maullido. Los mares irían justo después de una sonrisa. Y las escarlatas lo harían durante un suspiro.

Sí, era todo un ritual. Aquello de dormir juntos. Que debieran ser cosas exclusivas de parejas, y sus dueños.

* * *

 **El último.**

 **Me encantaría si dejaran un review con su opinión, cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
